


I've been dreaming of this

by shaggydog_stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AFFC spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydog_stark/pseuds/shaggydog_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya return from bravossi to her home in winterfell (which is now returned to the Starks) Only to find her self  betrothed the lord of storm's end (which used to be a bastard boy of king Robert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been dreaming of this

At this moment Arya couldn't decide if coming home was such a good idea after all.   


Now it had been fine at first, she laughed cried and remorsed with her reunited family. Well with all that was left, at Winterfell there was only four Starks remaining Sansa, Rickon, Bran and now herself. That was shocking enough knowing that her brothers had survived.   


After a few days of drinking and Joy it was time to get back to reality, as much as Arya despised it. Sansa was just as bad as her mother when it was trying to get Arya to act like a lady.  


'You dress like you've been traveling with grimy men, and your hair!' She would always remark like at her . Arya tried to explain to her many times she had been traveling with men, she was one fora while. But that was far from Sansa imagination.  


A lot has changed since she'd returned from Bravossi. Stannis now held in power, Winterfell destroyed and rebuilt. She didn't know what happened to the Lannisters and frankly she didn't care, she was home now a she was happy. Even with Sansa's lady lessons, she still had time to go out into the yard and fight with her brothers (jousting with bran. or telling the towns people the stories of her time across the sea as Cat of the Canals.  


It wasn't till after a few months later she regretting returning . Arya was out hunting with Rickon when she saw Sansa waiting just outside the stables. Constantly straightening her dress, Arya could tell she was nervous, but for what reason?  


'Sansa, be careful you don't want to get mud on your dress' Rickon joked, but quieted down quickly after seeing Sansa face. Arya was tying up her horse but keepign a wary eye on her sister.  


Sansa tilted her nose upward and said in her most professional voice. 'Arya, the king has sent us a letter'  


Arya looked at her with a strange face.' Why does the red priest want to burn me now?'  


Rickon squeaked out a laugh, stabbing a knife into the tense air.  


Her sister almost grimaced. 'No, it different, probably more worst for you'  


Arya was silent, I just got back, and now I have a king up my ass? she thought to her self.  


'He has summoned you to king's Landing, where you will be betrothed'  


Rickon took a step back, not wanting to get in on what about to unfold, his eyes bouncing back and fourth from the two girls. Arya stood motionless never breaking eye contact with her sister, her eyes narrowing in.  


'To whom'  


'Lord Gendry of Strom's End'  


Gendry. The name struck hard into her, but the one she knew was a bastard not a lord, especially not a Baratheon.  


'I never heard of him'  


'Not many have until a few years back, when Stannis went into power. With no more of the Baratheon left to take care of there other land he named a bastard smith to become the Lord, absurd I know but its the way of the world but the people do seem to like him.'  


'I... I can't' Gendry, a member of her old pack, she fought through the hardest times of her life with him. That stupid bullheaded boy that left her to become a stupid knight. Arya chewed on her lip. She thought by now he would have been dead, but no with her luck the bastard lives and now she had to marry him.  


'Pleaaase no'  


Tears swelled in Sansa eyes. 'Arya I have no choice this is the king we are discussing'  


And in a moment notice Arya grabbed her horse and ran, she went to the nearest tree and hit it with all her might repeated with a stick. Once that stick broke she would go and grab a new one till it did the same. She did this till her arms grew tired, but the hate still filled her.  


***  
It took one month to travel to King's Landing, and it was a long one at that. Arya did waste a fair amount of time telling Rickon all the stories of her time away, from the night's watch to bravossi. His eyes burning brightly with all her adventure while Sansa tried to concentrate on her needle work, though at times Arya could see her smiling along with some japes.  


'Where you all alone, during this Arya?' Rickon asked.  


'No, I had a pack but they all died or left me' Her voice hard and cold.  


'Really' Rickon propped up his knees. 'Do you know, where they all are now'  


'I thought he was dead but apparently I'm wrong' She looked out the window slowly seeing the outline of the city.  


'He? How do you know that? Did you see him lately' His Green eyes like fire works, bringing him to full attention.  


'No, but I will soon' A tear rolled down Arya's face, she could fell sansa watching her.  


'Rickon, did you tell her about your time with that wilding?' Sansa said looking sideways at Arya.  


***  


She had changed since the last time she saw her family, she was nine it all started and now she is 16. Her hair grown to just under her collarbones, and she grew agood few inches, still small but a woman all the same.

'My god, your a woman grown now' Sansa cried, holding her hands to her mouth look at Arya in her wedding gown.  


Arya looked at her self in the mirror, he white gown hugging every new found curve in her body. I have hips She thought to herself while lightly touching the white lace around them. Her hand traced up to were she has grown breasts. She has always known they were there and had changed but had not seen them shown off in this way.  


'You look beautiful' Sansa sweaked as she grabbed the stark cloak.  


she turned and face infront of Arya wrapping the cloak around Arya's shoulders.  


A small tear rolled down sansa cheek 'Father sad you looked like Lyanna, never saw it before. But I do today, I'm sorry for calling you horseface and those other awful names, because now you are the queen of love and beauty'  


This just made Arya's stomach go into knots, like she was about to be sent to her deathbed. Normally, Sansa would becker at her and how she was kept improper, now she was being nice and kind to her. Just thought of marrying the man she thought was dead killed her insides.  


In a moments time, she was walking down the aisle, the stark cloak feeling a million pounds heavy.  


***  


He has changed, She thought to herself watching her new husband dance with all the ladies of the court. Gendry's shoulders where somewhat more boarder, taken into the shape of a man, with stubble now growing around his mouth. Though somethings did stay the same. His coal black hair, his laugh, his stupidity, and those bright blue eyes that caught the whole rooms attention.  


But every time Arya was looking into those eyes all she got was angry, frustrated that now she jointed for life with someone that left her. Maybe he'll be one of those lords her father knew that never spoke to their wife in case it was time for bedding. The thought sent shivers down her spine, Stupid bullheaded boy.  


The night went by quicker than it should have she danced with everyone at least twice, every second going by faster and faster. When the party stopped to announce the bedding her heart dropped, she had been avoiding him all night and now she had to go face to face with him, alone.  


Why is this even a tradition. She thought to herself has men were ripping her gown revealing only her small clothes. It was a blurring mess until she punched one in the gut.  


"That's enough for you now bugger off!' She almost yelled at the group of men who complied silently.  


Once they were all gone, she started at the door, panicking to herself. If I could just fit through a window i'd be free she thought to herself. Maybe she'd return to Bravassoi and try to become a faceless again they couldn't take the wolf out of me then but she clearly did not want it now, please not now. Deep down she knew she had to do it, the wolves were returning and so was winter.  


Ever so quietly she opened the door, revealing a crack of warm lit. Arya prayed to the seven he wouldn't be in there, but sure enough he was, in his small clothes smiling that stupid grin of his.  


'You' She manged to choke out. 'You stupid stupid.'  


'Hey!' He said wraping his arms tight around her making her not able to hit him anymore, but she didn't stop trying to get away tirelessly trying to break free so she could hit him some more.  


'Hey there, it wasn't my plan for us to get betrothed, that was all Stannis you can go and punch him if you like.' His voice got low and in an awkward tone 'I mean we won't do this if you don't want to'

She looked up at him, the same anger in her grey eyes like he'd seen a thousand times before. 'That is not the point, you left me! We were a pack you you left just like hot pie and the others! Bullheaded bastard boy!' She tired to twist and turn her body do she could get out, one good hit on him was all that mattered. This only made him hold tighter onto her.  


Gendry pushed out his arms to he met face to face with her. Arya look devastated, her eyes drained with tears stained her cheeks. All she could do now was look at him.  


'I never wanted to leave you,it killed me when i decided to join the brotherhood. Anyhow I thought you didn't care I was too bloody low born for you anyways' He let go of her, turning to the side trying to hide his shame.  


He flinched slight expecting her to attack him again, but everything was still and silent. You could hear the wind blowing form outside their keep. Gendry wasn't sure if Arya would ever speak to him again, the new fool of the court.  


'Is that why you became a knight, accpected Stannis blessing to be lord, just so I would. Well I don't know what you want out of this, but your a ass of a lord if I ever saw -  


'I wanted you, that's why' Arya froze instantly, looking right into his bright blue eyes. 'Oh seven hells, your a lady and I was a bastard black smith. You were too highborn for me, that's why. I know it sounds completely mad right now'  


'Yes it is completely mad!' Arya stomp up to him so that there were just barely touching, hitting him hard in the chest. 'Do you really think I cared about titles, do you think I like being a lady. I dressed up as a boy for a year of my life, do you really think every high born nancy does that. Blacksmith bastard or lord whatever! I don't care about those, I would have you either way'  


'You would'  


'Yes now does you big head understand that"  


'I do milady'  


'Stupid bull' She pushed him lightly on the chest, his hands gingerly grabbing hers. Their eyes locked together, slowly leaning in.  


It was Gendry that made the first move, brushing his lips on to hers, fireworks were exploding in her head. She was surprised by this, but her body was telling her it was something she wanted, something she needed. The kissing getting faster, harder by the second, his hand now moving up and down the small of her back.  
Arya pulled away, her eyes looking at Gendry puzzled. This was completely mad to her, something that she never expected. She thought he was dead but now he's here tangled in there embrace. Married, forming again the pack in a brand new sort a light, she chewed on her lip.  


It drove him crazy when she would bite her lip, she was thinking hard on this one. Gendry decided to show her it was alright, he pulled her in as close as he could pressing hard on her lips send her the message. Arya got it right away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him almost frantically. Every moment was a new experience to her a ecstasy and she only wanted more.  


'Seven hells' She muttered during their tight embrace, Gendry laughed while slowly laying her down on the bed going on top of her. His hands fiddling at the bottom of her shift, he waited until she gave the okay by pulling his hand up her body slowly removing the small clothes.  


They broke connection when he pulled the shift over her body, leaving her as bare as her name day. His bright blue eyes examining her body, down right to her toes. Lightly his fingers brushed her shoulder, sending tiny little shivers down her spine. Arya pulled him in closer feeling his warm skin against her, returning back to kissing.  


Gendry hand slide from her shoulders to her hips, spilling one finger into her. Making her softly moan into his mouth, just hearing her pleased made him hard. Her small hands going around the nape of his neck and occasionally brushing through his charcoal black hair.  


'I've been dreaming of this, you know' He whispered as started kissing her neck trying to explore every part of her. Arya's back arched into his hand, his words making her want him more. Knowing the he didn't want to leave her, leave her pack. To him she wasn't a horceface, or a lady, she was just Arya. And that's all he wanted.  


'When you were gone, it was the worst feeling all I wanted to do was to see your face, covered in dirt, to talk to you again' He paused for a moment has his mouth went to her collar bone and her breasts. 'To touch you'  


He could feel her hands pull on his hair after he said those last words, he could tell she wanted it too. The speed of his finger inside her quicken, and she was saying his name in small whisper that only he could hear. He almost lost it than and there.  


Arya couldn't stand it anymore, he was in her pack once more and she wanted him there forever. Her hand left his neck and went for the laces of his breeches, undoing them with care. She could feel him against the thin fabric but that only made her want him more.  


A sharp shiver went up his back, to find that she her hand wrapped around his length and her grey wild eyes looking up at him.  
'Please' was all she could say, he looked at her, full of desire in those bright blue eyes.  


Gendry nodded slowly and finished removing his breeches and shirt, their lips returning to each other like a magnet. Their tongues now exploring each other mouths, hungry for the other.

He brought her into a position ready for the consummation, she could now feel him against her heat, they were so close it was intolerable.  


A sharp cry came form her when he went into her, there pace slow and steady. His hands went up at the nape of her neck, his thumb rubbing her gently easing the initial pain.  


'It's okay, it's alright' He moaned into her ear, comforting her, while his other hand found hers interlocking fingers. He warmth bought a new pleasure, she moaned and began moving her hips towards him quickening the pace. She felt finally liberated, all these strange feeling a thought for her bull were completely resolved, the anger now passionate and powerful. Hearing him moan her name in her ear only made her want him more.  


In a aroused mess, the kissing and him pounded against her, making her moan his name into his ear. She bit his lip as he climaxed inside her sending a sharp pain through him, she followed shortly afterward. Leaving her with wonder in her head, and a new found lust for a certain smith.  


Gendry pulled away and rolled over so that he was laying down and Arya was resting her head Against his chest. His hand now playing with her hair and the other still interlocked with hers.  


'My father was right you know' She said, looking up a him 'He said I would marry a lord, deep down I knew that was true but I didn't think I actually love him.'  


Gendry chuckled his voice now low a raspy. 'I've always loved you milady'  


All Arya could do was smile, 'Stupid bull headed boy'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! First fic i made, there just my otp :) feel free to comment


End file.
